Cancer
by Nicole-Evelyn
Summary: Inuyasha is diagnosed with cancer. How will Kagome and Inuyasha survive it together?  Oneshot Songfic: Cancer - My Chemical Romance.  Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance. **

* * *

><p>Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter as they awaited the doctor's results. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand back. There was an uncomfortable silence until the two heard click-clacking of shoes from the doctor walking towards their room. They were trying to think positively, but it was hard to do so with the doctor closing the door with a grim face. Inuyasha anxiously stood up when the doctor entered.<p>

"Mr. Takahashi, I think you should sit down for this," said the doctor with a sad tone of voice. '_Oh no...no, no, no,_' thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha was hoping it wouldn't be something that would affect his relationship with Kagome.

"Mr. Takahashi, I don't want to postpone the diagnosis anymore," said the doctor. "Mr. Takahashi, I am very sorry to inform you that you have cancer..." said the doctor with a serious expression. As soon as he heard this, Inuyasha's entire mind went blank. Once he regained his thoughts, he could only think about Kagome. '_What if Kagome doesn't want to stay with me anymore? What if she thinks I'm disgusting to look at? What if... I die... and leave her all alone?_'

When Kagome heard the news, all she could think about was Inuyasha. '_What if he thinks I won't want to be with him anymore? What if he thinks I stopped loving him? Oh, Inuyasha..._' Kagome couldn't contain it anymore. She then buried her head in her hands and started to sob. The doctor looked at the two and decided that he should leave the room.

"Well, I will let you two process the news. We can discuss the details and your options later, Mr. Takahashi," said the doctor with a serious tone of voice. The doctor was heading out the door, when he stopped and turned around to face Inuyasha. "Again, I'm very sorry to inform you of the news, Mr. Takahashi." During this exchange, Kagome still continued to cry. Inuyasha could only set her on his lap and comfort her while she cried. Inuyasha even had let a tear slide down his face because he hated to see Kagome cry. He wanted to let her know that he would fight this and would do everything in his power to stay with her.

"Kagome, do you still want to be with me?" Inuyasha asked with a very serious face.

_Turn away, _

_If you could get me a drink _

_Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded _

_Call my Aunt Marie _

_Help her gather all my things _

_And bury me in all my favorite colors, _

_My sisters and my brothers, still, _

_I will not kiss you, _

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

"Of course, Inuyasha! Please don't leave me!" Kagome choked out through sobs. It comforted Inuyasha a little just to hear these words, but what would Kagome and he do if he couldn't fight the cancer?

Inuyasha let Kagome cry a little more before he decided that it was time for them to go discuss his options with the doctor.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting to hear Inuyasha's options.

* * *

><p>"Well, Mr. Takahashi, I'm sorry to say that we caught it a little bit too late..." said the doctor. "Chemotherapy is an option, but it might be a waste of time at this point." The doctor paused to check Inuyasha's and Kagome's reaction to this news, but they both seemed to be busy with their thoughts. "My colleagues and I figure you have about six months to live. Do you think you might want to try the chemotherapy?"<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome studied the new Inuyasha, lying in his hospital bed. He had stayed in that same bed for about eight months. Most of his long black hair had fallen off of his head from the chemo. He looked so weak and broken. He had stayed alive for 2 months longer than what the doctors predicted, but he only did because he was fighting to stay with Kagome. While Kagome was looking at him, Inuyasha had noticed her studying him with a sad expression. He repeated the same question he had asked her eight months ago:<p>

"Kagome, do you still want to be with me?

_Now turn away, _

_'Cause I'm awful just to see _

_'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body, _

_Oh, my agony, _

_Know that I will never marry, _

_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_But counting down the days to go _

_It just ain't living _

_And I just hope you know _

Before, Kagome could answer his question, his heart monitor next to his hospital bed had started to slow down. Kagome then started to panic, cry, and scream for a doctor's help. A group of doctors ran in and started doing everything they could to keep him alive. Kagome watched helplessly as all of the doctors crowded Inuyasha with machines she had never seen before. '_Inuyasha, please stay alive for me... I have already lost my father and other loved ones to cancer. I can't lose you, too..._' she thought sadly.

_That if you say _

_Goodbye today, _

_I'd ask you to be true... _

Kagome then heard the sound that she had been dreading to hear for these long eight months. She looked over to the heart monitor to see a straight line and a long beeping noise. She looked from the heart monitor to the sad faces of the doctors.

"Mrs. Takahashi, there was nothing else we could do..." said the serious doctor. "We are truly sorry for your loss." And with that, the doctors left Kagome to absorb the news that she hoped she would never receive. Kagome was about to cry when she remembered that Inuyasha hated to see her cry. She quickly composed herself and kneeled down at the side of Inuyasha's hospital bed.

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you... _

"Of course I still want to be with you, Inuyasha. I'll never leave you...," said Kagome with a weak smile.

_'Cause the hardest part of this... is leaving you..._

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I hope that this story affected you emotionally because when I was writing it, I started crying. I got the inspiration for this story when I was listening to this song. My Chemical Romance is such a great band. All of their songs have this kind of emotion behind them. But anyway, I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense in this story because I don't know how to write this kind of scenario. I've had relatives who had cancer, but they all survived it, so I tried to relate as best as I could. And I'm sorry to anyone reading this story who has loved ones battling cancer or have already passed from cancer. My heart goes out to you. But thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


End file.
